The Animal Production Core will continue to supply selectively bred and inbred P and NP (alcohol-preferring and -non preferring) rats as well as selectively bred HAD and LAD (high and low alcohol-drinking) rats for experimental use. These rodents will be made available to researchers supported by or affiliated with the ARC at Indiana University, and to collaborating, and independent researchers at other Institutions. In order to accomplish this objective: 1) P and NP lines of rats will continue to be selectively bred by a relaxed selection procedure. 2) P and NP inbred strains, four each, will be maintained by continuing inbreeding. 3) The second and third litters of the selectively bred HAD1/LAD1 and HAD2/LAD2 rat lines from each generation will be produced for research use. 4) Inbreeding of HAD1/LAD1 and HAD2/LAD2 rat lines will be continued. In addition to producing P/NP and HAD/LAD selectively bred and inbred rats, the Animal Production Core will also maintain a colony of HARF/LARF (alcohol-preferring/non preferring rat lines from Toronto based on a limited-access drinking paradigm) rats so that F2s can be raised for Quantitative Trait Loci analysis. Since we recently have characterized the molecular abnormality in the thrombopathia that is seen in NP rats and now have developed inbred P and NP rat strains (brother x sister mating for 22 generations), the Animal Production Core is now in the position to initiate the project to create a congenic NP line that lacks the bleeding disorder. Additionally, experiments will be carried out to determine whether P and HAD rats will develop serious liver disease (i.e., hepatic fibrosis with or without cirrhosis) through voluntary and/or forced ethanol drinking and under conditions that favor alcohol-induced hepatic injury and fibrogenesis.